The Legend of Man
by opalshine
Summary: Just watched the 100th episode 'The parts in the some of the whole'. This is my take on what should have happend! And what should still happen. Set 10 months after episode 100.


My take on what should happen in the series finale! Just watched episode 100…I cried okay…like a baby.

p.s I disclaim

The legend of manBooth P.O.V

Ten months ago Seely Booth had poured out his heart to the one woman who had ever managed to truly, totally and completely encompass his heart, and today at this very moment he was standing at a wedding alter in a plain black and white suit with a plastic grin plastered on his face as he was about to get married.

Sadly not to Temperance.

They had tried to work together, sadly it had only lasted a week before Brennan had decided to go to Africa, he didn't understand why. He had momentarily thought that maybe she did lo…but no, it couldn't be that.

And today he was getting married…to Lacey. Sweet girl…he did truly love her company, she was his closest friend and comforter, beautiful and smart, would be a good mother one day, they agreed that they could take care of each other all of their days. So they had decided to get married.

Sadly to him, it seemed, as though his wedding day was cursed that or all the squints from The Jeffersonian knew something he didn't.

So far Cam and Michelle had, had a massive row about who was supposed to do the vacuuming at home, Zack had decided to amp up the fact that a lot of people thought he was insane by sitting under the cross and telling the priest why god couldn't scientifically exist, Daisy had managed to pour tea on the brides dress, Caroline had gone around going 'mmhmm' to everything which seemed to communicate to Lacey that the respected lawyer thought everything was ugly. And Gordon Wyatt had picked apart his vow's analysing them much to Booths annoyance.

Hodgins P.O.V

Cam leaned closely to Hodgins and whispered through clenched teeth. "How much longer do we all have to stall?"

Hodgins swayed slightly from side to side, the paranoid conspiracy nut in him showing through as he checked for people listening, he leaned his head towards Cam as though he was going to lay his head on her shoulder.

"Brennan's flight got in about half an hour ago," he muttered

"Yes Jack but we cannot stall forever" said Cam

Angela then sidled up to them, "Hodgins did Brennan actually say why she wanted to be here?" she inquired shaking her head slightly causing her black curls to tumble around her face.

"Nope Ange, she called me and I told her Booths wedding was in two days…she said she'd take the first plane out and asked for the address the hung up, then she texted me earlier to say she was back in the US but now refuses to answer her phone"

"What do you think she wants to get here so urgently for?" asked Cam to the other two.

"Duh she's going to come and profess her love" said Angela, a smile creeping into her face as she spoke.

"Not likely, I distinctly remember you telling us Doctor Brennans insistence that she was not a gambler, my thoughts are she has chosen to follow the anthropological route and simply wishes to come to evaluate Booth's newly chosen mate to see if she is handing him off to a satisfactory candidate" said Zack stepping up to his friends and into the conversation.

Sweets also chose this point to reveal himself, "I honestly don't know, I was so sure that they loved each other…but then when Doctor Brennan chose to leave I could only conclude it was because they felt I had destroyed their working relationship.

Daisy rubbed her fiancé's chest with a comforting hand pouting slightly as she looked up at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't interfere anymore, I mean come on we're Booth's friends and we're wrecking his wedding day" intoned Clark, who had also joined his peers. The wedding guests had become to filter in to the church now.

"Who cares, either way we're all going to end up worm food…does it really matter in this petty life who we intone our hearts too…in the end the ground will have them anyway" said the gloomy voice of Fisher as he stepped up behind Hodgins, causing him to jump.

"Did you know that sixty percent of marriages in the UK end in divorce" said a supposedly being helpful Mr Nigel Murray popping his head into the rather obvious circle his friends had formed which seemed to exclude everyone who didn't have a shockingly high IQ.

"Enough!" Cam said her voice loud enough to drown out all her employees. "Now we all wanted Seely and Brennan to get together but frankly we don't even know why she's coming, so someone take one last opportunity if you can but Clark has a point, we need to try and support Booth, even if he's clearly marrying someone totally wrong for him. Understood?" she finished firmly

Everyone nodded their heads; sufficiently cowed they took their places on the pews or in the case of Hodgins and Sweets by Booth's side of the isle alongside his younger brother who was best man.

The wedding music started up and shockingly Lacey made it all the way up the isle without any kind of mishap.

The priest then opened his bible and began to dutifully read, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-"

"Ooof!" Lance fell across the couple in a dead faint (cough, cough yeah right).

"Lancelot!" Daisy screamed, jumping from her seat and rushing over to her 'unconscious' fiancé.

Caroline also chose this moment to jump in, "I am his lawyer and rest assured Mr. Sweets will be suing once he regains consciousness, this church is clearly poorly ventilated and he was unable to get enough air, furthermore-

"ENOUGH!" yelled Jared Booth, "Listen I do not know why, but today all you squints seem to be causing trouble! This is my big brother's wedding so you can all bitch and moan and **faint** later!"

Everyone quickly retook their places after Lance was 'revived'.

"Aheam, dearly beloved we are ga-

"Stop!" yelled a woman's voice from the back of the small church as a bang of the doors swinging open sounded.

The entire party turned to see Temperance Brennan run in, looking very tanned, slightly dishelved and quite scared, she ran the length of the aisle her hair lightened by the sun swinging in a ponytail with beads braided into it, she came to a stop in front of Booth, looking slightly flushed. Booth on the other hand looked totally shocked.

"I…um…Booth…"

"Excuseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me!" said an extremely pissed off looking Lacey.

Brennan turned to her, "Oh I'm so sorry for interrupting your wedding and well…your dress looks lovely, it really does minimise the very large hips my peers have told me you possess"

Lacey turned red and Booth shook his head, a smile threatening to tug at the corner of his mouth, "Lace she's not trying to be rude that really is her way of being complimentary"

Brennan remembering why she had just caused a massive scene turned back to Booth, "Can we talk please Booth?" she said

Booth crossed his arms looking wary, "Alright talk" he said untrustingly, last time they had talked she had broken his heart.

Brennan took hold of Booths arm and dragged him under a balcony at the side where people were supposed to sit at to throw confetti at the couple as they kissed, the two pillars that held it up were clearly the only modicum of privacy they were going to get.

"Listen…" She took a shuddering breath still gripping his arm and looking at him.

"I told you that I was not a gambler…that I was a scientist…that we couldn't…because I couldn't change…but Booth, these last few months without you have shown me that…gambler or scientist it doesn't matter what I am or who I am…as long as I'm yours" she said her voice cracking and tears appearing in her eyes.

"All that these last ten months have taught me is how hard it is to be away from someone…that I truly…do…"

"What?" he asked in a croaky whisper his arms now uncrossed, slightly extended towards her as his throat quivered with anxiety, his eyes too became red.

"What Bren?"

Two soft tears rolled down her cheeks, "Someone that I truly Love" she uttered in her breathy voice, unable to keep her tears in check.

Booth didn't move at all, he just looked at her frozen, as though he was wondering if she had anything else to say.

She cleared her throat, "But urm clearly it was rude of me to interrupt-Bye" she turned to flee when Booth suddenly came to his senses.

"Temperance!" he yelled his arm jumping out and grabbing her spinning her around to face him once more.

"Are you gambling your heart on me?"

"How could I gamble what's already yours"

And with that he pulled her in.

And kissed her.

Lips pushed together like the first time they had kissed, soft and confused at first like before and this time instead of ripping apart and parting ways forever they wrapped their arms around one another, determined never again to be apart.

A cheer like no other rose from the people in the hall, even from those who didn't know them, it was clear to all who stood witness that they were simply to half's of one whole.

As they pulled apart Booth smiled at Brennan, the first real smile he had smiled since she had left.

"Do you remember the myth you told me? About how when man was first created they had four arms four legs and two faces…or something like that anyway and Zeus felt so threatened that he split man in half dooming us to look for the other half of ourselves our whole lives"

Brennan nodded.

"Well I don't need to look anymore, Temperance Brennan…you are the other half of my soul"

Brennan inhaled, "Booth, if such thing as a soul exists…then you would definitely be the other half of mine"

Booth smiled, of course, his Brennan a practical scientist to the very end, hell he wouldn't love her so much if she had come out with any other answer.

~The End

I think that went very well…

Read and Review!

Tell me what you think should have happened at the end of the 100th episode or indeed what you think should happen at the end of the series.

Opalshine


End file.
